It's Now Or Never Gold Lemon
by Mrs.Hibiki
Summary: Robin's about to leave, and Gold needs to spend more time with her. What will he do? LEMON ALERT


Name: Robinette Angel Grey

Nicknames: Birdie(everyone), Angel (Gold)

Age: 16

Family: Silver (cousin)

Crush: Gold

Bio: Robin knows a lot of useful things that professors need to know. She had to leave her boyfriend, Gold, to give this information around the world to each professor. They can't video chat, due to risk of Team Rocket hacking the system. Team Rocket kidnapped Robin to get her to tell them. Of course, she didn' got her memory wiped by Team Rocket, but got them back when she was saved by Gold. She has to leave again to complete her mission, and has one more day to spend with Gold.

~ Robin's POV ~

I sat under the tree, by the park, trying to get some sleep. I fell asleep for five minutes until Gold woke me up. "Angel, I'm bored." I giggled. "Then do something." He smirked. "I'm saving that for later." I looked at him. "What?" "Nothing."

We ended up acting like little kids, playing at the park. I was enjoying the swing set. Until my cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Robin, where are you?" Silver asked. "I'm at the park. What's up?" Silver groaned. "Robin, we set up a party for you! Remember? You have to be there at 7:00. It's 6:00! You have to be home, N-O-W, NOW." I groaned, too. "Ugh, fine. I'm coming."

I put my cell phone away and got off the swing. "Where are you going?" Gold asked. "I forgot about the party at 7:00. Silver wants me to be there now." Gold jumped off the monkey bars. "I'm coming with you."

We walked to mine and Silver's house and went upstairs. "I'm gonna get changed." I said, walking into my room. Gold walked in with me, and pinned me to my bed. "Gold, what the hell?" I yelled at him, before he silenced me with a kiss.

We ended up making out on my bed, until a moan came out of my mouth. Then, I realized what we were doing. "Gold, I have to get changed!" I pushed him out of the room.

As I changed into my dress, I heard Gold talking to me through the door. "You know, I don't see why I can't be in there while you change." My face grew red. "I'm naked!" I could tell Gold was smirking. "I don't mind."

"Well, I do!" I yelled again, my face getting redder. I finally got chnaged into my rainbow dress and opened the door. "Get your sexy little ass over here."

I giggled and walked over to Gold. He kissed me again, and pulled my arm. "Come on. I still have to get changed." So, we went to Gold's house and Gold got changed. His mom wasn't home, she was on a trip to the Kanto region. "Gold, come on. What's taking so long?"

He opened the door, came out, and spun me around. "I just wanted to be perfect for you." I nuzzled his neck. "You're already perfect for me."

We went back to my house and stepped inside, only to be surprised by everyone. "Hey, I didn't know everyone was gonna be here!" I said. "Well, we're all gonna miss you, Birdie." Ruby hugged me.

Soon, I was ingulfed in hugs. The party was great. It ended at 9:00. Everyone made a little speech about me, and there was good food. "Angel, wanna go to my place?" I nodded. "Let me get changed first." I went upstairs and changed into my regular clothes.

We went back to Gold's house, where he got changed and we played video games until 11:00. "Well, I'm too lazy to go home. I'm staying here!" Gold took me upstairs and set up another pillow on his bed for me.

"Angel, I'm bored." I took his hat off his head. "Then try to get your hat back." I ran around his room with his hat as he chased me. He finally got me by running in front of me. He grabbed me in the front. "I win!"

I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my passionatly, while taking his hat off my head and throwing it somewhere in the room. He pushed me into his bed and licked my bottom lip. I teased him, not letting him in. He growled and went down to my neck.

He left little kisses on my neck, searching for soft spot. I bit my bottom lip as he found it. He kissed it, sucked on it, and licked it. Finally, he bit it. HARD. I finally opened my mouth to gasp, and he stuck his toungue in.

I moaned, louder and louder. I started to feel wet, so I closed my legs. "Angel, are being shy? You know I don't like that." Gold told me. He continued to kiss me and slid his hand between my legs, dividing them.

I arched my back, moaning more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I felt Gold's hands go under my shirt, and then pulling it over my head. I slipped my tights off along with my skirt. '_It's now or never._' I thought.

I pulled Gold's shirt off and he took his pants off. We were both in our underwear now. He kissed me down from my neck, between my cleavage, and down to my panty line. He slid off my panties and clicked his tongue.

"G-Gold, you better not-" He started licking my 'area' slowly. "Ahh! Mm~! Oh god~!" I moaned. I grabbed the bed sheets and tried to get away. But he held my hips down, his tongue going in and out of me. "Oh Gold~! Faster!" He licked even faster, and then put a finger in me.

My head shot up like a rocket. He pumped it in and out, then added another. He repeated until four fingers were in me. He pumped them in and out faster and faster. I was panting heavily. "Gold!" I moaned.

He popped them out, licking them. He put his head in between my legs and licked again, but faster and deeper this time. My back arched as my moans became even louder. "Gold...I feel it coming!" He began sucking on my 'area' agressively.

"Ahh~!" I moaned, as I climaxed. I panted, trying to catch my breath. Gold crawled up to my face and kissed me passionately. He took his boxers off and got ready. I spread my legs apart as he smirked. He looked to me and I nodded.

He thrusted into me, hard. "Ahhhh!" I screamed. He started out slow, and went faster. "Oh...ahh...mm...faster...deeper~" He obeyed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Gold...I-ah- love you..."

"I love you,too, Angel." He said, before ramming into me. "Gold~!" I yelled, reaching my final climax. "Angel~" Gold moaned, hitting his climax as well. He pulled out slowly and panted heavily. I cuddled up to his chest, panting as well.

"Gold, did you use a condom?" I whispered. "Um...uh-oh." He gasped. "Don't worry. If you are pregnant, then I'll stay by you." I slowly fell asleep. "Thank you."

~~ Nine Months Later ~~

I had to cancel my trip around the world since I had been pregnant. Silver yelled at Gold for nine whole months every time he saw him. Gold and I were sitting at the park, watching children play.

Soon, I felt a contraction. "Oh! Gold! The baby!" I yelled. He picked me up bridal style and rushed me to the hospital. After eight hours, I had given birth to a baby boy, named Alex.

I married Gold at the age of 18, a year after Alex was born. Gold has been a great father and husband. I love him. And he loves me back.


End file.
